


The Gem Homeworld v. Outworlders

by The_Write_Guy



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Griffin and Grouge's Tales [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Write_Guy/pseuds/The_Write_Guy
Summary: Griffin and Grouge find themselves on the Gem Homeworld awaiting trial for crimes against The Diamonds that they did not commit. Will their Diamond-appointed lawyer pull them out of the fire or will their journey end here? And why are Yellow and Blue Diamond referring to Griffin as Master Xehanort?





	1. Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin and Grouge find themselves in a strange room that feels alien to them. As time goes on they discover that they're no longer on Earth and instead on the Gem Homeworld. A mysterious Gem who mentions a trial involving Rose Quartz also appears to the both of them and assumes that Griffin is an old foe to the Realm of Light...

"Owowowow-OW! What happened?"

"Griffin! We're in a white room again! WE'RE IN A WHITE ROOM AGAIN!"

"Quit your screeching, my head still hurts..."

Griffin and Grouge found themselves in a rectangular off-white room, with one of the shorter walls being a pinkish hue. Barring the color, the room was entirely featureless and the walls had a soft yet cold feeling to the touch. As Griffin came to his senses, he finally got a better look at the room itself.

"You can relax, you little demon." Griffin said, "This doesn't feel like any of the rooms in Castle Oblivion."

Grouge began to calm down as Griffin said that last sentence, their first romp into Castle Oblivion was one he'd like to forget.

"Good, I hate that place!" he replied, "So where the hell are we?"

Griffin pulled out his phone and turned it on. He had service, but any attempt to make a call was greeted with an automated message saying that the number was disconnected. He was, oddly enough, able to access the Internet barring e-mail services.

"Well, were not in the Dark Realm, the darkness isn't that strong here" Grouge said.

"Yeah, but it feels really alien. The air's completely still and it feels artificial." Griffin replied, "I don't think we're in Beach City anymore."

Griffin and Grouge sat for what felt like hours. A thought quickly came to Grouge and he was sure it would pique Griffin's interest.

"Hold on, didn't Steven say he ended up on the Gem Homeworld for a bit?" Grouge chimed.

"Yeah, I remember seeing him striking up a deal with two Homeworld Gems in exchange for his friends." Griffin replied, "He got away with it by saying he was Rose Quartz."

A few moments passed, but suddenly the realization hit the both of them like an anvil.

"Son of a LUX, we're on the Gem Homeworld!" Griffin cried out, "That explains why I can't send or receive messages! They're partially blocking my phone's connection with the Gummi Ship!"

But before they could go any further with their discussion, a door opened up on the pinkish wall and a blue Gem that the duo had never seen before walked into the room talking to herself. She had a lanky appearance and looked like a bit of nerd to Grouge thanks to her monocle, boxy top, long nose, white hair, and crescent-moon hairstyle. Griffin could tell that she had an important purpose by paying attention to the more finer details like the numerous holographic screens following her around, but he couldn't figure out what she was doing here. In lieu of pressing her on for more information and potentially risking his own hide, he decided to pay attention to her mumbling to get a fix on their situation.

"...and I should consider myself lucky that I was just bubbled, an accusation like that could've gotten me shattered like so many other Zircons before me!" the Gem said to herself, "I just hope that this case makes more sense and ends better than Rose Quartz's did."

"Okay, she's a Zircon Gem." Griffin said to Grouge in a hushed tone, "And judging by her blue color, she's a member of Blue Diamond's court."

"Yeah, she also mentioned something about being given a case," Grouge replied, "That can only mean one thing: she's a LAWYER."

Griffin watched as the Zircon Gem paced around the room, he was shocked that she hadn't noticed them by now. To get her attention, he whistled and snapped his finger. This caused her focus to shift away from the holographic screens and to the where those noises came from. As her sights turned to where Griffin was sitting, a look of horror shot across her face.

"Oh no! Not another one!" she wailed, "I knew this was just going to be another trick!"

Griffin wanted to console the now-frantic Zircon, but he knew better than to try that tactic with Homeworld Gems. The things he saw Aquamarine and Topaz do to the Beach City citizens they kidnapped was a firm reminder that he should tread lightly.

"Now now, Zircon, there HAS to be a silver lining to this case." Zircon said to herself as she scanned though several files, "Why would The Diamonds put a human on trial in their court to begin with? It must've done SOMETHING to set them off like this!"

Griffin watched as Zircon continued to go though her files, each one seemingly putting her into a deeper and deeper state of uneasiness. After a few minutes of going though the files, a picture of a face appeared on one of the holographic screens. Griffin and Grouge immediately recognized the face that sent chills down their spines. Zircon walked towards Griffin, took a quick glance at the file, and then looked at Griffin.

"Master Xehanort, I presume?" she asked.


	2. Pre-trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin and Grouge learn that they're on trial, but are still clueless as to why. With the need to know in the back of Griffin's mind he gently presses Blue Zircon, their lawyer, for more information. As the more light is shed onto the situation, Griffin knows that plan is needed to get them out of harm's way, but feels that Blue Zircon may also be in danger as well and wants to help her out as well.

"W-WHAT DO MEAN YOU'RE NOT MASTER XEHANORT!"

"LOOK AT HIS EYES! HIS SKIN! HIS HAIR! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOUR LEADERS CONFUSE MY BOSS WITH THAT MONSTER!"

"Well to be fair they probably noticed that I was traveling with you, people tend to jump to conclusions when it comes to a human and a Heartless traveling together."

Griffin and Grouge were now on the Gem Homeworld awaiting trial for crimes that, to their lack of surprise, they did not commit. Even worse is the fact that the beings charging him with these crimes believe that he's Master Xehanort, an evil man who's reign of terror in the Realm of Light ended only a couple of years ago. Griffin, having been in this situation before, really wasn't that perturbed by it. Grouge, however, took offense to the confusion almost immediately. Blue Zircon was the more frazzled of the three, she couldn't understand the reasoning behind this mix-up and feared the repercussions it would bring to her.

"Oh nonononono, this can't be happening!" Blue Zircon said to herself as she paced back and forth through the room, "Pease tell me you're just tumbling my rocks and that you're really him in a different form!"

Griffin and Grouge shared a brief glance just to confirm that the situation was actually happening to them. Griffin quickly turned to Blue Zircon and shrugged.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong guy." Griffin said to Blue Zircon.

An uneasy look started to surface on Blue Zircon's face and several questions earn through her head. Why would the Diamonds assign this case to her knowing full well this human wasn't Xehanort? Could it just be a mistake on the Diamonds' part? She suddenly realized what she was up against and and her uneasiness gave way to horror.

"No, not again..." she cried as she lowered herself to the ground and sat in a fetal position, "This is Rose Quartz's trial all over again..."

Griffin just stood there watched as Blue Zircon rocked back and forth, mumbling to herself about things that he couldn't really understand. He turned to Grouge and noticed that he was now sitting on the ground and picking at his fingers.

"Geez Louise, I feel bad for her," Griffin said to himself, "We have to do something to help her out."

"What's there to do? She's a lawyer!" Grouge replied as he started to pick at his claws, "We'll probably get a death sentence and she'll get another client to work on!"

"No, I don't think that's the case..." Griffin said as his attention turned back to Blue Zircon, "She wouldn't be acting like this unless something terrible would happen to her afterwards, not something as benign as getting another job."

Griffin made his way towards Blue Zircon and sat by her in an attempt to comfort her. He wasn't quite sure if she would understand the gesture, but he knew it was better than doing nothing. He was also thinking of what to say and he figured it was about time to say it. But before Griffin did he took a handkerchief out of pocket and handed it to Blue Zircon who, to Griffin's shock, took it and quickly blotted away some tears that started to form.

"Look... I have NO idea as to what's going on here, but I want to make sure that we're all okay at the end of this." Griffin said to Blue Zircon in a reassuring tone as he extended his hand to her, "And yes, that includes you as well."

Blue Zircon looked up it Griffin, noticed his arm reaching out to her, and thought about what he said. She wiped the few tears that were remaining off with the handkerchief and took Griffin's hand.

"Here, let me help you up." Griffin said as he pulled Blue Zircon back onto her feet.

"Thank you, at least SOMEONE here knows about courtesy around here..." Blue Zircon replied, "...Oh, and here's your... thing."

"It's called a handkerchief and thank you." Griffin said, "Now what's this case all about?"

Blue Zircon sighed as she went back to her holographic screens and went through the data again, she wasn't expecting this human to be so interested in a case that didn't really involve him.

"Well, the Diamonds are assuming that you're this "Master Xehanort" character and you're being charged with..." Blue Zircon said as she continued going over the files on Master Xehanort.

Griffin and Grouge waited in anticipation of what Xehanort was being accused of, whatever it was HAD to be interesting.

"...Intentional disruption of Warp Pad technology, assault on Gemkind, illegal experimentation on Gemkind, and attempted theft of Gem Injector technology." Blue Zircon said as if she was reading directly from the file itself, "It's less severe than what Rose Quartz did, but I'M still on thin bedrock here."

The first two charges were something that Griffin expected from Xehanort, but the last two sparked his interest. What kinds of experiments did Xehanort perform on Gems and why would he try to steal Injector technology? Griffin thought about this in the back of his mind while more important matters needed to be addressed.

"Okay, I have an idea on how to deal this but everyone has to play their part well." Griffin said, "It'll be difficult, but if it's successful we'll get out of this alive."

"I'm in!" Grouge chimed, "This is gonna be better than that time we scammed those insane zealots out of an execution!"

Griffin and Grouge both looked at Blue Zircon, who was still unsure about any of this.

"Wait, you need MY help in this too?" Blue Zircon exclaimed, "I'm just a Zircon Gem!"

"And you're going to have to pull every defense tactic in the book for this to work." Griffin replied, "So are you in?"

Blue Zircon thought about the plan that this human was concocting. If it worked her name would be cleared and the damage that her previous trial did would be in the past, but if it didn't it would be her last trial. She tried to not think about it, but every time she thought about the future the idea of her shattering came back.

"Alright, I'm in on one condition..." Blue Zircon said to Griffin.

"And that condition would be what exactly?" Griffin replied.

"If this plan of yours doesn't work out, can you send me to another world?" Blue Zircon asked, "If you're found guilty or if The Diamonds catch us trying to pull this off we're all as good as shattered!"

"SHATTERED?!" the duo exclaimed, this conclusion wasn't one they were expecting.

"That's beyond harsh!" Griffin said, knowing full well what would happen to the three of them if they ended up in that situation.

Griffin thought about this for a few seconds, just enough time to make a decision.

"Alright, I'll find a way to get us off-world if things go that way." Griffin said as he extended his hand to Blue Zircion, "So do we have a deal?"

Blue Zircon quickly gripped Griffin's hand with her's and shook it vigorously, with Griffin following suit.

"Perfect! Now I won't get shattered regardless of the outcome!" Blue Zircon exclaimed.

Griffin watched as Blue Zircon tried to shake hands with Grouge, who wouldn't out of his dislike of lawyers or anyone else in the law business. A quick wave of his hand got the attention of both Grouge and Blue Zircon, with the two of them both standing close to him.

"Okay. Now that we're done celebrating, here's the plan..." Griffin said.


End file.
